LatestNews
s'' ''s By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either) To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2011 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Please record the insect as 'Peacock butterfly'. If you want to record the bird use 'Peafowl'. Thursday 12th June 2014 *Blackheath: Marsh Harrier south (James Lowen) *Golders Hill Park: 3 tawny owl , 2 with weak 'kha -wa' calls fluttering between oak trees ? juveniles * London Wetland Centre, Barnes: 1 possibly 2 Hobby, 1 Sparrowhawk with prey, 1 Green Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plover (including 2 displaying and giving flight calls), family groups of Whitethroat and Garden Warbler, singing Chiffchaff, Cetti's, Reed and Sedge Warblers, singing Reed Bunting. Burnet Companion and Small Chinamark moths, 1 Painted Lady (Martin Honey) *Queen Elizabeth II Res: male Red-necked Phalarope late afternoon (DMH et al.) * Staines Res: 1 Black-necked Grebe (Andrew Moon) * Totteridge Valley: Hobby '''N at around 10.45, 2 Common Buzzards, 4 Swift, Swallow, Lapwing, 2prs Bullfinch, pair Moorhen on Totteridge Green Pond with two differently aged broods (John Colmans) * Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 5 Stock Dove, 50 + Swift, 6 House Martin (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: possibly 2 singing Reed Warbler (Shoulder of Mutton), flycatching bald juvvy Blackcaps, Little Egret, Kestrel, 40 + Swift, 4 House Martin (Nick Croft) * West Hyde: 18 Red Kite feeding over field being cut for silage, along with 3 Common Buzzards (Andrew Moon) ''Imagine this scene 25 years ago and I swear a London birder would have been rendered unconcious '' (Richard Francis). '''Wednesday 11th June 2014 * East Finchley Allotments: Buzzard mobbed by gull 12pm (Dawn Painter). *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Common Tern on Eagle, then later perched on buoys on Hollow Pond (Stuart Fisher). * London Wetland Centre: Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing- brood of 2 still, new chick on marsh, flock of 11 presumed failed breeders, Common Tern- 3 broods of 8 on rafts, Peregrine female hunting reserve, Gadwall brood of 5- scrape (J.Wilczur). Also Hairy, Black-tailed Skimmer, Azure, Common Blue, Large Red and Blue-tailed Dragon/Damselflies, including rufescens and violacea colour forms of Blue-tailed (Nick S). *St James's Park: 7 Shelduck ducklings with 2 adults, captive but cute (Frank Nugent). *Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler and a pair making alarm calls in Motorcycle Wood, Lesser Whitethroat singing, 4 Egyptian Goose, pr Pochard, Kestrel, 30 + Swift, 6 House Martin, Kestrel, 2 Little Grebe chicks (Nick Croft). *Sydenham, Dartmouth Road: 6.30pm Green Woodpecker seen feeding on the ground before flying onto the trunk of a huge oak tree. Tuesday 10th June 2014 * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Ringed Plover, Common Sandpiper, Cetti's Warbler, Greylag Goose (S Blake). *High Elms CP: 10+ Swifts, 3 pr Great Spotted Woodpeckers successfully fledged young (Ray Tuck). * Wanstead Flats: singing Garden Warbler, singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 6 House Martin, 30 + Swift, Pochard, m Gadwall, juv Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler, pr Common Tern carrying food north, 5 Great Crested Grebe (3 chicks), 2 Little Egret, 5 Grey Heron (3 juv) (Nick Croft) Monday 9th June 2014 * Banstead: 2 Spoonbill flew NW, low over Warren Road at 17.50hrs (Steve Gale) * Battersea Reach: 1 pr Moorhen with six young (John Colmans) * Brixton: 9 Swift, Lambert Road; House Sparrows feeding young at No.'s 3 and 13 Porden Road, with possibly other pairs in street; pair Lesser Black-backed Gull, Coldharbour Lane (Tony Stones). * Lee: 4 Swift over Southbrook Road by Lee Railway Station (Tony Stones). * Leytonstone, Hainault Rd E11: Hobby hunting for a few minutes c.17:20 (Paul Whiteman) * London Wetland Centre: 2 LRP, Green Sandpiper, 2 Teal, 1 Shoveller, Little Egret, 2 Lapwing chicks, Terns+chicks on rafts (Mike Dee) * Margravine Cemetery: 4 House Sparrow (2 young + adults mating) (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mitcham Common: Kestrel (f), Buzzard sp high between golf course & Beddington SF, numerous Whitethroat, 10+ Swift, 10 Long-Tailed Tit, Magpie nest + 3 enormous occupants, 2 Foxes, 1 Rabbit (James Massey) * Mudchute Park: juvenile Coal Tit in small pines along walkway (Stuart Fisher) * New Eltham: Pair of swift under eaves at 28, Thaxted Road (Tony Stones). * Northumberland Park: Sky-watching from Footbridge, 1 Red Kite drifting North over Tottenham, Peregrine flying E with prey, 5 Swift, 2 Swallows. 1 -1.30pm (Davey Leach) * Richmond Park: 11 Gadwall, Water Rail heard, 7 singing Reed Warbler- Upper Pen Pond, 2 Swallow by Roehampton Gate- perhaps breeding at stables nearby- Mandarin brood of 6 still & Black-headed Gull on pool nearby (J.Wilczur).1 Red Kite flew SW over Richmond Gate 17.15 (Franko J Maroevic) * St James's Park: 2 Swallow hawking over trees next to cafe at 0830 then away E over Horse Guards Parade, 6 Swift, drake Ruddy Duck still in situ and a showy Goldcrest (Frank Nugent) * Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat, Mandarin(m), Garden Warbler, Swallow, Green Woodpecker, G S Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). * Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm : Cuckoo, Red Kite, 2 Tree Sparrow (Steve Blake) * Wanstead Flats: 5 Lesser Whitethroat, singing Garden Warbler, 4 Egyptian Goose, 3 Pochard, m Gadwall, Kestrel, Linnet, 30 + Swift, 4 House Martin (Nick Croft) * Woodford Bridge (Scrubland near Roding Lane North): Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, 2 Whitethroats, Little Egret, 3 Swifts, 2 Jays, Pied Wagtail, Blackcap (Alan Hobson). Sunday 8th June 2014 * Alexandra Park: 4 Jackdaws, Common Tern, Common Whitethroat, 40+ Swift, 2 House Martins (Bob Watts, Henry Wyn-Jones). * Brent Reservoir: Nuthatch in East Marsh, Little Ringed Plover & Lapwing but no sign of Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 3 Blackcap, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam). * Greensted (TL538 032): Grey Partridge (Barry Jones) * Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: 3 pairs Common Tern sitting (inc one pair with 3 young, one pair with 1 young), Reed Warblers singing, Whitethroat singing, Little Grebe, 2 pr Coot, 2 pr Moorhen. Also Comma, Burnet Companion, Cinnabar, Peacock Butterfly, common dragonfly species (Joe Beale). * Greenway adjacent to Olympic Stadium: Little Ringed Plover for second month, Sand Martin, Whitethroat, singing Blackcaps and 2 Song Thrush. (Harry Harrison) * Clapton Pond: Grey Wagtail. (Susan Huckle) * Hampstead Heath: Hobby and Common Buzzard over Sphagnum Bog at 1400, 1 Common Tern at Boating Pond, 1 Reed Warbler and 1 Kingfisher at Highgate 1 Pond, 6 singing Common Whitethroat, 1 Grey Wagtail sunbathing and flycatching at Hampstead 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). * Harmondsworth Village: Family of Goldcrests, with adult(s) feeding young, half a dozen or more House Martins, at least 3 Swifts (Alan Hobson). * Kingston Bridge: 1 Pied Wagtail, 3-4 Sand Martin, 7 House Martin, 3 Swallow, 4 Common Swift, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 5 Herring Gull 16:45 - 17:20 (Neil Batten). * Leyton: Honey Buzzard '''flew South c.13:25 towards the Olympic Park (Paul Whiteman) * Osterley Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Jay, Common Tern, Heron, Nuthatch, Great Crested Grebe (rDo) * Richmond Park: Cuckoo singing Isabella Plantation- mainly on west side (J.Wilczur) ''A bulletin of bird sightings for the Park this spring has been posted here...''http://blog.frp.org.uk/ *Springwell Lake, Rickmansworth: 2 '''Goldeneye (1 female & 1 chick) (V Williamson, R Woolley). * Stoke Newington Reservoirs (LWT birdwalk): 3 Pochard, 2 Common Tern, c30 Swift, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Jackdaw (occasional here), 2 House Martin, singing Chiffchaff, singing Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, 3 House Sparrow, juv Grey Wagtail, 2 Goldfinch, 2 Reed Bunting (Peter Beckenham, Garry James et al) *Stoneleigh KT17: 1 Peregrine drifted s. over Stoneleigh Broadway 11:20 (Neil Batten). * Ten Acre Wood area: pr Buzzard, Hobby, Kestrel, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 8 Stock Dove, 2 singing Skylark, Grey Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 6 Swallow feeding together, 4 singing Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Rook, 3 singing Reed Bunting, 7 Linnet, 2 Small Heath + new for year both Ringlet + Meadow Brown (Neil Anderson) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Two drake Red-crested Pochard on East Warwick. Peregrine hunting regularly between Lockwood & Banbury. And a distant 'Buzzard' high to the north of Lockwood whose timing is good - depressingly - for the bird seen much better soon after in Leyton! (David Bradshaw) * Walthamstow Reservoirs Lockwood: 45+ Common Tern, 10+ Great Crested Grebe, 2 Peregrine over Banbury, Ringed Mute Swan, 10+ Sand Martin, 2 Eygptian Geese, Tufted Duck, Starling, 3 Little Egret (Daniel Whitelegg) * Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler by the Roding (Tim Harris), pr Common Tern (Bob Vaughan) * Yeading Brook meadows: Kestrel, 2 singing Skylark, singing Garden Warbler, 2 Rook low over, 4 Linnet, Small Heath (Neil Anderson) Saturday 7th June 2014 * Brent Reservoir: Egyptian Goose, 4 Little Ringed Plover, Lapwing, Cetti's Warbler & a late Swallow heading North (Andrew Self) * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Mandarin, Stock Dove, 6 Swift, Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) * Crossness: 3 Teal, 22 Gadwall, c.250 Black-headed Gulls, 2 singing Reed Warblers (Richard Bonser) * Enfield: Jubilee Path: 4 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, c30 Common Swift, 2 Skylark, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat. ( Pete Lowman). * Highams Park Lake: 1''' Female Smew, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Pochard, 11 Mute Swan inc 9 chicks, 8+ Tufted Duck, 1 Herring Gull, 1 Grey Heron (Daniel Whitelegg) * Hooley: Nightingale, singing in bushes along side A23, 20 meters north of Star Lane. (Paul Sell) * Kensington Gardens & Hyde Park: Swift, Pied Wagtail, Ring Necked Parakeet, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Heron, Long tailed Tit, Great Crested Grebe, Egyptian Goose, Reed Warbler, Greylag Goose, Jay, Mistle Thrush (rDo) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Green Sandpiper, Little Ringed Plover, 2 young Lapwing & 4 sitting adults and a tame adult feeding in the collection, 24 nesting pairs Black-headed Gull with 38 young in 16 broods, Common Terns down to 5 sitting birds, Hobby flew off carrying prey,Whitethroat pair carrying food, singing Chiffchaff (J.Wilczur). 2 Little Ringed Plover (one of which was feigning injury in front of a Lapwing), 3 singing Chiffchaff, Hobby pm catching dragonflies above Sheltered Lagoon, 1 male Kestrel hunting near Peacock hide, some Reed and Sedge Warblers still singing (Martin Honey) * Margravine Cemetery: 4 House Sparrow (2 young fledged yesterday) (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mile End Park: singing Reed Warbler in reed bed next to Ecology Centre. (Harry Harrison) * Northolt + Grenford CP (Northala): fishing Common Tern, singing Reed Warbler, singing Reed Bunting (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Osterley Park: Chiffchaff, Cormorant, 3 Egyptian Goose, Goldcrest, 5 Great Crested Grebe (3 chicks), 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Grey Heron, 14+ Jackdaw, Little Owl, 5 Mandarin, 6 Pochard, 4+ Ring-necked Parakeet (Richard Woolley). *Richmond Park: Little Owl heavily mobbed in Prince Charles Spinney, Grass Snake in stream north of Isabella Pl, Fox with Jackdaw heavily mobbed by c15 Jackdaw west of Isabella Pl(Steve Woolfenden) * Rotherhithe: 1st-summer Black-headed Gull Canada Water (rare for this time of year), 2nd-summer GBB Gull and 1st-summer LBB Gull Greenland Dock, 40 Herring Gulls, 20 Tufted Ducks (Richard Bonser) '''Friday 6th June 2014 *Brookmill Park: Drake Mandarin moulting in to eclipse, singing Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Crayford: 2 Hobby calling and interacting over Iron mill Lane 13.45 (Richard Jones) * Epping Forest/Chingford: Female Smew on Warren Pond at 08.15 (I Lycett) * Hampstead Heath (Kenwood): Red Kite mobbed by crows, Hobby, Little Grebe with 2 young all from 4pm (Michael Mac) * Hanwell W7, River Brent/Grand Union: Blackcap m, Common Whitethroat, Reed Warbler, Swift 9+, Pochard 3m 1f, Tufted Duck 17m 8f the highest count I've had here, Wood Mouse saved from the jaws of a large ginger cat (Rob Mills) * Lea Valley Riding Centre: 2 Juvenile Mistle Thrushes, 1 Pied Wagtail, 3 Blackcap, 8+ Blackbird, 3 Chaffinch (Daniel Whitelegg) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: Hobby hawking insects lunchtime, Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 1 Willow Warbler, 6 Stock Dove, 3 Grey Wagtail, 5 Collared Dove, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Stuart Fisher) * Lloyd Park: 30 Swift, 6 Moorhen inc 3 chicks (Daniel Whitelegg) * Middlesex F.B.: Singing Willow Warbler (Paul Whiteman) * Richmond Park: Peregrine, 10 Shoveler- 5 pairs (J.Wilczur) Cuckoo calling Isabella Plantation (M.Lewis) * Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Shelduck, 2 Little Ringed Plover (TeRNS) * Walthamstow marsh: North end Willow Warbler, singing Lesser Whiethroat. (Paul Whiteman) 5+ Greenfinch, 3 Sand Martin, 4 Reed Bunting, 3 Reed Warbler, 25+ Starling inc juveniles (Daniel Whitelegg) * Wanstead Flats: 3 Egyptian Goose, singing Garden Warbler, singing Lesser Whitethroat, Kestrel, 4 House Martin, 20 + Swift (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: singing Willow Warbler (Tim Harris), singing Reed Warbler, 2 Common Tern, 3 Little Egret, 6 House Martin, 10 + Swift (Nick Croft) * Waterworks N.R.: Swallow, 1+ Cetti's Warbler (Mike Messenger) 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Little Grebe, 2 Reed Bunting, 10+ Reed Warbler (Daniel Whitelegg) Thursday 5th June 2014 *Cross Ness Nature Reserve: Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Oystercatchers, 9 Shelduck (inc. 4 ducklings), up to 3 Skylarks, 3 Linnets, around a dozen Gadwall, 2 Teal, half a dozen Swifts, Pied Wagtail, Cetti's Warbler (Alan Hobson). *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 3 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4 Common Swift, 1 Beautiful Demoiselle (Neil Batten). *Hyde Park and Kensington Gardens: 2+ Tawny Owlets calling, 6 Mandarin Duck with 2 surviving chicks, pr Pochard, pr Gadwall, c30 Swift over Round Pond (Charlie Farrell) *Kensington Green W8: m Sparrowhawk, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Pied Wagtail, (John Watson) *Leyton, Jubilee Park: Red Kite drifted East at 10:50, escorted away by local breeding Carrion Crow. Hobby West at 11:20 (Paul Whiteman) * London Wetland Centre: 5 Shoveler, Hobby, 3 Yellow legged Gull, 1 2nd summer, 2 1st summer, Turtle Dove '''flew N 09.15, 150 Swift (R.Kaye) *Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Cormorant over, singing Whitethroat & Blackcap, 5 Swift, 4 Goldfinch, 6 Jackdaw & 5 Stock Dove (Jon Ridge). * Richmond Park: Red Kite low over Pen Ponds mobbed by Common Terns at 12.30, Buzzard, Hobby, 105 large Gulls-mainly Herring- flew SE including a flock of 95, Grey Heron- first nest has a second brood of >1 young, 11 Great Crested Grebe- 8 adults and a brood of 3, Pochard pair, 2 Sand Martin, House Martin, 2 singing Skylark and 7 singing Reed Bunting- Lawn Field (J.Wilczur) * South Croydon, 17.45 hrs: 3 Red Kites west over Melville Avenue (A.Pearson) * St James Park: 7 House Martins, 3 - 4 Greylag broods, female Pochard attacking a Coot persistently for about 2mins and a Red-breasted Goose took side of Coot (Michael Mac) * Stanham Farm (Crayford), in large part boggy Typha/Rush habitat. Cuckoo calling occasionally, from area south of Thames Road Wetland, mid afternoon to c20.35, when it sounded like it was in trees along the foot of the Dartford-Slade Green railway embankment. (Chris Rose). * Wanstead Flats: Singing (2) Lesser Whitethroat and Garden Warbler, 6 House Martin, 30 + Swift, Kestrel, 6 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft) '''Wednesday 4th June 2014 * Brixton: Starling feeding young in nest hole above Morley's Department Store, opp. Brixton Tube Station (Tony Stones). * Brookmill Park: 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 7 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) * Eastcote (High Road Eastcote) : Grey Wagtail along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). * Camley Street NR: pair of Blackcap seen mating; prior to mating the female alighted next to the male and rubbed her neck against his; prior to this the male had been singing (James Palmer) * City of London: Black Redstart on church roof (Charlie Farrell) * London Wetland Centre: 3 Mandarin including a young male, Gadwall brood (3 ducklings), 2 Pochard broods (1 and 2 ducklings), several Redshank, 1 Little Ringed Plover, at least 2 Lapwing chicks, probably 7 pairs nesting Common Terns, numerous Black-headed Gull chicks, 80 Swift (WWT website, Martin Honey) * Park Wood/Ruislip Lido: 2 Treecreeper, 6 Nuthatch, several Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, 10 Jackdaw, pair of Egyptian Goose, 2 Common Tern, 6 Great Crested Grebe, 49 Mute Swan, 70 Swift, 12 House Martin, Swallow, 8 Chiffchaff, Blackcap & Reed Warbler (Jon Ridge). * Pinner (Lloyd Court): Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). * Pinner Woods: Little Egret along the River Pinn & singing Chiffchaff (Jon Ridge) * Stoneleigh KT17: flock of 6-7 recently fledged Goldcrests feeding in trees in Bradstock Road 09:00 (Neil Batten). * Totteridge: Mistle Thrush singing away loudly in trees by Dollis Brook, just down from the Station. (also yesterday in the heavy rain -i.e "storm-cock") ( Mr Crabtree.) * Wanstead Flats: 4m and 2 f Pochard, m Gadwall, 3 Egyptian Goose, singing Garden Warbler, singing Lesser Whitethroat, 6 House Martin, 40 + Swift, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Woodford Green: Little Egret over my garden at 9pm (Steve Howey) Tuesday 3rd June 2014 * Alexandra Park: Reed Warbler singing from island in Boating lake (Alan Gibson, Dominic Mitchell). Common Tern pair still Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). * East India Dock Basin: 21+ Common Tern including 9+ nesting pairs, 4 Shelduck, 17 Tufted Duck, 3+ Sand Martin, Reed Bunting singing, Blackcap singing (John Archer) * Grovelands Park: 6 Treecreeper pr feeding four newly fledged juvs huddled together on oak trunk (Robert Callf). * Nunhead Cemetary: Bullfinch (pair), 5.30pm (Andrew Birks) * Pinner: 11 Stock Doves on back lawn, twice daily feeding has built this record flock (Richard Francis). * Saffron Avenue Pond E14: Reed Warbler singing, 4+ House Sparrow (John Archer) * Swanley Park : 40 Canada Goose (all 3 nests predated, no young) 50 Mallard (5 broods 24 from 38 surviving ducklings) Kestrel, Herring Gull, 2 juv Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 10 Swift, 20 House Martin, Linnet Whitethroat (Andy Meaton) * Tottenham (Broadwater Farm): Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 8 House Martin (James Palmer) * Totteridge valley: White Stork? 18:20 seen very briefly from car, taking off low over the road, probably from pond near the Three Hammers pub, The Ridgeway. (Andrew Bailey) Monday 2nd June 2014 *East Barnet (in between Oakhill Park and Brunswick Park): Little Egret, Peregrine twice seen flying SW each side of midday carrying large prey being mobbed by Herring Gull pair first time and Red Kite the second time, Sparrowhawk soaring (D Bates) * East India Dock Basin : 18 Common Tern including about 9 incubating on rafts, 30+ Swift, 3 Shelduck, 13 Tufted Duck, 2 Stock Dove, Sand Martin, Reed Warbler singing, Blackcap singing (John Archer) * Enfield Jubilee Path: 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Red Kite, c50 Common Swift,Stock Dove,3 Common Whitethroat,3 Skylark,Yellowhammer, Green Woodpecker, 2 G S Woodpecker,Blackcap(s),Chiffchaff,3 LBB Gull,Many Jackdaw and Carrion Crow, Pheasant, Field Mouse. ( Pete Lowman). * Finchley Road tube station, NW3: Grey Wagtail on ledge opposite northbound platform 14:00. I often hear them calling from nearby rooftops and see them foraging locally so suspect breeding somewhere in the vicinity (Alex Massey) * Fisher's Green NR: Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Hobby, 3 Nightingales in song, pair of Bullfinch, 3 cetti's warbler in song. (jamie Partridge) * Mile End Park: Singing Reed Warbler (Harry Harrison) * Motspur Park: Red Kite flying north high (Bob Smith) * Park Lodge Farm: 2 Kestrel, 7 Whitethroat, 3 Skylark, 3 Pheasant, 60 Jackdaw, Jay, 6 Stock Dove & 3 Greylag Goose (Jon Ridge). * Pinner Woods: Little Egret, family group of 5 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker & several Long-tailed Tit (Jon Ridge). * Richmond Park: Hobby (tangling with Buzzard high over Lower Pen Pond), 1-2 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, c8 Reed Bunting, 4+ Grey Heron, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Common Tern, Jay, Green Woodpecker, 6+ Swift (James Massey) * Ruislip (Bury Street): Little Egret along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). * Ruislip Lido/Poor's Field: male Cuckoo, family group of 5 Nuthatch, singing Reed Warbler, Garden Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff & Willow Warbler, pair of Egyptian Goose, 8 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Common Tern, Green Woodpecker, 8 House Martin, 3 Swift & an eclipsed drake Gadwall (Jon Ridge). * Wanstead Flats: 4 Egyptian Goose, 2 m Gadwall, f Pochard, singing Garden Warbler, singing Lesser Whitethroat, Grey Wagtail over, 6 House MArtin, 30 + Swift (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: singing Reed Warbler + mate, m Pochard, Swallow through, Kingfisher, 2 Little Egret on Roding (Nick Croft) Sunday 1st June 2014 * Alexandra Park: Skylark 0925 flushed from ditch on W side cricket pitch - 1st June record in recent times, also pair Common tern Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). * Blackheath (Vanbrugh Park area): Red Kite W at 13.30, Common Buzzard E 14.00, Sparrowhawk hunting, Peregrine circling then E, Swallow N (Joe Beale). * Brent Reservoir: Red Kite over at 10.30, Cetti's Warbler, 5 Little Ringed Plovers, Lapwing & 3 Egyptian Geese (Brent Birders) * Dunton Green Nr Sevenoaks. Red Legged Partridge 4 in a field adjacent to Pilgrims Way( Ray Tuck) * Enfield Jubilee Path: 5 Common Buzzard, 4 Red Kite, Kestrel, Swallow,2 G S Woodpecker, 3 Blackcap.(Pete Lowman). * Greenwich Park: Red Kite W from Blackheath Vanbrugh Park, same as above (Joe Beale). * Leyton, Jubilee Park: Buzzard sp. (poss. Honey) circled and went South c.16:10. (Paul Whiteman) * Middlesex Filter Beds 2 Buzzards flying high c2:30 (Sue Barry) * Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 17 Swift, Jay, 6 Jackdaw, 8 Stock Dove, singing Whitethroat, Blackcap & Chiffchaff, Black-headed Gull, Grey Heron & 15 Canada Goose (Jon Ridge). *Staines Moor: 1 Hobby Chasing Meadow Pipits/Linnets, 1 Common Tern along R Colne, Sedge Warbler, pr Reed Bunting (Charlie Farrell) *Richmond Park: 4 Common Tern mobbing young male Red Deer swimming across Upper Pen Pond between the tern rafts & the wire fence in the lake (Steve Woolfenden) *Stanwell Moor: 2 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Sedge Warbler, Cuckoo (Charlie Farrell) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 1pr Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Lapwing, Common Buzzard, Rook, 2 Swifts plus Red-eared Terrapin (John Colmans). 6 Lapwing on cornfield Folly Farm, 2 Kestrel (Tony Clancy) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Red Kite west at 2 pm, Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat (Simon Bradley). 2 Red-crested Pochard on East Warwick (David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman), 2 Peregrines and a Sparrowhawk (David Bradshaw) * Wandle Trail; East Croydon to the Thames at Wandsworth: 48 species; highlights included a drake Mandarin Duck at Waddon Ponds; Red Kite W. over Morden Hall Park (1.45-ish?) Kingfisher, Black Redstart, flock of 28 Long-tailed Tits next to Wandsworth Town Station (Alan Pearson and Jo East) * Wandsworth Common: Grey Wagtail (Nick Rutter) *Wormwood Scrubs: 4+ Meadow Pipit, Jackdaw, Reed Bunting 1 Lesser Whitethroat, c4 Great Spotted Woodpecker (The Scrubbers) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿